Dean's Undoing
by Leila Archer
Summary: Fun one shot involving gracesturbation that I did by request. Feel free to message me with more requests. Mild hints of dom/cas. Read on lovelies!


**Author's Note: This is just a fun little one shot that I did by request. If you'd like something send me a message and I'll get around to writing it if it's short enough. :3 Bonus points if it has one of my favorite kinks. :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bead of sweat trailed down his forehead. Cas was giving him bedroom eyes as they sat down in an internet cafe with Sam right in front of him. He shifted uncomfortably and tried not to think about the way his dick almost jumped out of his pants with the way he looked at him. Saliva was pooling in his mouth as he looked Cas up and down. His eyebrows were raised at him questioningly.

Cas wouldn't try anything here would he? Not out in public. Not _right_ across from Sam. They had both agreed to keep yesterday a secret. Well, Dean had insisted and Cas told him that was fine.

He licked his lips as he stared at the determined set of the angel's jaw. He had turned his gaze away from him, but out of the corner of his eyes Castiel glanced back at Dean. There was a plan in his devious, narrow eyes.

Sam coughed at the icy silence as a he typed something up on his laptop. "So what's going on between you two? Cas is usually pretty quiet, but you didn't even bother hitting on that waitress earlier. Are you doing alright?"

The older hunter's head whipped forward to look at Sam and he nodded, forcing out a laugh. "Oh? Me. Naw. I'm fine. The waitress wasn't even that hot. Nice ass though."

He gasped loudly, holding a moan back as a sudden wave of pleasure waved through him. He breathed heavily for a long time time before he looked up at Cas in a mixture of amazement and horror.

What the fuck was that?

Cas didn't even look at him. He just gave a tight-lipped smile at Sam. "We're fine. What was that about the waitress Dean?" He asked, looking to him with knowing eyes.

"What? I said…" He paused midsentence at Cas's raised eyebrows "Oh… uh, you know what, nevermind." He said quietly, shoving a too-big bite of burger into his mouth.

Suddenly he was choking on his burger, struggling not to moan and squirm in ecstasy. It felt like someone was palming his raging hard-on underneath the table, but Cas was simply sitting there, that familiar stoic, expressionless face painted on. He glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eyes and the very edge of his lips pulled upward.

Dean set the burger down, forcing himself to swallow what he'd already bitten off. He had to grip the table and dip his head a little to hold in the very lewd and very inappropriate sounds that were trying to come out of him. He breathed in heavily through his nose. Fuck this felt amazing. Too amazing. It was hard to remember that they were in the middle of a cafe.

The pressure would not let up. His eyes rolled back a little and he had to turn his head so Sam wouldn't see the look of sick delight on his face. He gasped, about this close to suddenly begging Cas to let him cum in his fucking pants.

What the hell was he doing?

His toes curled and he grunted, fingers tightening on the table to the point that his knuckles were white.

And then almost instantly it stopped. The almost ghostly touch that had been stroking the shaft of his cock relented and he could breath easily again. It took everything out of him not to shoot a glare at Cas, because Sam was staring at him now, brow furrowed, and tossing glances between the two of them.

"Uh, you gonna live? You choked on your burger and went into like… cardiac arrest or something."

His face was only red because he just about choked, he tried to convince himself. He wasn't blushing. It had nothing to do with Cas using his grace to give him a damn handjob underneath the table. Dammit! Now he had an almost painful erection, and a very cloudy mind.

"What, no I'm fi-iiiiine" He practically moaned the word out when in the middle of his words, his dick jumped with pleasure again. It felt like Cas was licking up and down his shaft and sucking down on him and… holy fuck! He gripped the table again, his face sheet-white now.

For a minute, Sam considered splashing holy water at Dean because he certainly wasn't acting like himself. The guy was all over the place. He looked like he was watching the most simultaneously frightening and arousing porno and Sam honestly wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"So the case is in Minnesota?" Cas asked Sam conversationally, as if he wasn't giving Dean a blow job with his mind.

"Yeah…" He looked to Dean one more time before trying to ignore him. "I think we have a shifter on our hands and if _Dean_ would pay attention for just a moment, we would be able to…" He trailed off, unable to _not_ think about what his brother was doing.

Dean was gasping and spluttering and squirming on his seat. No matter how he shifted, the movement was steady and firm and it drove him almost over the edge before it stopped without a warning and the hunter was left a drooling sputtering mess. His head was spinning and he ground his teeth together. It took an immense effort not to cum in his pants right there. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized Sam was calling his name.

"Hey! You… you feeling alright? That's like, the second time you've… you know what, I don't even want to describe what you just did. I wanna throw up now though, so thank you for that."

Cas couldn't resist a sudden grin. He wondered how long it would take Dean to say something, or if he would be too embarrassed to even bring it up.

Either way, the angel could mess with him all day. He loved the pink shade that rose to his cheeks when Cas made him come undone.


End file.
